La fleur du courage
by mellyn7
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux mondes, deux espaces-temps différents mais pas si éloignés que cela... Je vais là ou mon imagination me conduit
1. Chapter 1

**24 ans plus tard (à confirmer)**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_**Cité d'Atlantis**_

-M'avez-vous bien compris ?

-Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, on va… commença une jeune fille avant que son interlocuteur ne la coupe.

-A partir de maintenant, c'est le colonel Bates !

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, même si le ton employé par son père ne lui plaisait pas, surtout devant tout le monde.

-Vérifiez votre matériel !

Les cinq jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient obéirent. Le docteur Weir lanca la procédure d'ouverture de la porte des étoiles. Elle regarda le colonel, anxieuse. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte des étoiles, quelqu'un s'empara du micro.

-Tu feras attention Juliette ! Tu as bien pris ta crème solaire ? Il faut que tu…

-Arrête papa ! Tu me fais honte !

Ses amis sourirent, mais ne se moquèrent pas. Le professeur McKay était toujours ainsi, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela allait changer.

-Je ferais attention, je ne parlerais pas aux inconnus et j'écouterais bien ce que dit le maître. Cela te va ?

La personne concernée tenta de sourire et laissa le micro à Elisabeth.

-Vous pouvez traverser, mais faites attention.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé trahissait son inquiétude. Le groupe se dirigea vers le vortex.

_**Même cité, ailleurs**_

-Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver. Il faut juste que je me concentre.

-Arrêtez de vous concentrer et jouez ! Ca fait des heures que je vous attends !

Rodney regarda John. Il avança un pion sur l'échiquier. Sheppard répondit aussitôt et fit tomber le roi de Rodney.

-Echec et Mat. Vous êtes nul en stratégie.

-Quoi ? Attendez ce n'est pas possible, jamais personne n'a réussi à me battre.

-Vous avez trop réfléchi, c'est tout. Vous me devez un repas.

-Mais comment avez-vous…

L'alarme de la cité retentit et Ted, le technicien de surveillance à la salle de contrôle avertit d'une ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Rodney se leva en même temps que John et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la salle de contrôle. Elisabeth, déjà sur place, les attendait.

-Est-ce que l'on a un code ?

Rodney alla vérifier.

-Oui, c'est celui de… du major Bates ?

Ce dernier était déjà devant la porte et avait déployé ses hommes. Elisabeth hésita quelques secondes. Ces codes étaient confidentiels et personnels.

-Ouvrez l'iris, Rodney.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

C'était comme un pressentiment, ou un sixième sens. Quelque chose lui disait d'ouvrir l'iris. La protection de la porte fut levé et cinq personnes passèrent alors la porte des étoiles ensemble, suivi peu de temps après d'une sixième qui leur tournait le dos dirigeant son arme vers le vortex, comme si un danger allait en sortir.

-Quel est l'idiot qui nous a envoyé sur la mauvaise planète ? s'exclama en premier une jeune fille blonde, qui semblait à peine sorti de l'enfance.

-Sûrement ton père, miss je-sais-tout ! Répliqua une autre jeune fille un peu plus âgée, à la peau métisse.

-Laisse mon père en dehors de…

-Silence ! déclara un troisième qui venait de prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas et avait relevé son arme face aux hommes de la sécurité d'Atlantis, alors que celui qui était de dos venait de rejoindre le groupe et de se mettre à coté de lui. Il pointait son arme sur l'équipe qui les tenaient en joue, en se mettant devant les quatre autres, comme pour les protéger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, à l'intention du chef, bien plus âgé que les autres.

-Je ne sais pas.

Le major Bates leur ordonna de baisser leurs armes alors que MK, Sheppard et Weir venaient à leur rencontre.

-Que fait-on mon colonel ? chuchota le jeune homme à son chef.

-Ho non…

Il baissa son arme et obéit au major Bates. Car il venait de se reconnaitre lui-même. En plus jeune. Il était bien sur la cité d'Atlantis, cela il ne pouvait le nier, mais ce n'était pas leur cité à eux. L'autres Bates s'aperçut lui aussi de la ressemblance et plus surpris qu'autre chose, il s'approcha de son double.

Le Bates plus âgé demanda au Bates plus jeune qui était juste devant lui :

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes le 05 mars 2006 selon le calendrier terrien, épela-t-il doucement, tentant de comprendre.

-2006…

-2006 ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût, dit le jeune garçon à côté de lui.

-Baisse ton arme, Jeff.

-Vous plaisantez colonel ?

Furieux qu'il le contredise, le Bates plus âgé regarda celui qui le défiait.

-J'ai dit « baisse ton arme » !

Il obéit à contre cœur, alors que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sheppard, puis sur Weir avant de revenir sur Sheppard. Elisabeth se présenta devant eux. Elle reconnut également Bates. Elle regarda les deux exemplaires à deux âges différents qui étaient face à elle, pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait.

-C'est bien moi, Elisabeth.

Le major Bates et elle furent surpris de la familiarité que l'intrus prenait. Leur interlocuteur comprit et se reprit :

-Je veux dire docteur Weir, c'est bien moi, le colonel Bates, avec quelques années de plus.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda-t-elle.

MK allait tenter une explication mais une voix le devança. C'était la jeune fille blonde. Une adolescente.

-Techniquement, les voyages temporels sont possibles. Il existe bien une infinité de réalités alternatives.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire, dit MK surpris.

-Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Je suis le colonel Bates, chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis. Je veux dire celle de 2029.

-2029 ?

Le colonel Bates s'écarta et présenta ses compagnons.

-Voici mon équipe, dont j'ai la charge de former. Sarah, Tagan, Jeffrey, Lily et …

-Juliette MK ! Ravie de te voir debout p'pa ! dit-elle serrant énergiquement la main de Rodney, alors que le colonel Bates soupirait. S'il avait voulu taire leur véritable identité, c'était trop tard.

-Papa ? s'affola ce dernier.

-Vous pourriez répéter ? répliqua John.

Elisabeth suggéra alors de continuer la discussion en salle de réunion, où ils furent conduit sous étroite surveillance. Avant que l'entrevue ne commencent, le colonel Bates mis en garde son groupe, alors que les autres discutaient entre eux de la situation. Il y avait des choses qu'il valaient mieux taire, pour le bien de tous. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du quatuor des chefs de la cité, Elisabeth, John, Rodney auxquels s'ajouta Carson.

Les nouveaux venus commencèrent par se présenter un à un, à la demande de Weir, ce que Bates accepta à la condition que personne n'interviennent durant la présentation.

-Je suis Sarah, Sarah Beckett. Je suis le médecin du groupe.

Elle regarda Bates, cette réponse le satisfaisait, bien que ce soit déjà trop.

-Lily Bates, fille du générale Bates ici présent. Ma spécialité ce sont les explosifs.

-Lily ! la gronda-t-il.

-Mais sinon je tire aussi très bien.

-Jeffrey Sheppard, tireur d'élite et second de l'équipe, fils de John Sheppard.

Apres s'être présenté, Jeffrey baissa le regard, gêné. John allait dire quelque chose mais un regard de Bates l'en dissuada. Les questions pouvaient bien attendre, même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tagan Emagan, furent les seuls mots que le groupe entendit de Tagan. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas très bavard, et faire une présentation de lui-même ne l'enchentait guère moins que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ses amis et lui.

-Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance, dit John, après que tous les jeunes se soient dévoilés.

-Cela me fait… débuta Carson.

-Bizarre ? finit Bates.

-Surtout que certains d'entre vous sont décédés depuis plusieurs années, déclara Sarah, choisissant ses mots.

-Ha oui ? Qui ?

-Vous par exemple, reprit Bates à la place de Sarah, qui voyaient que les questions posaient devenaient précises. Jeff ne vous a jamais bien connu. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes et de nombreuses attaques avant de connaitre une paix relative.

Juliette et Rodney discutaient à part, ravis à l'évidence de la situation et partageant déjà leurs idées et théories.

-On vous dérange ? demanda Elisabeth.

-Non, non, sourit la jeune fille.

-Juliette MK, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-C'est moi !

-Mais au fait… qui est ta mère ? coupa MK. Je ne t'ai pas fait tout seul ?

Juliette hésita et regarda son chef d'équipe.

-il y a des chose qu'il vaut mieux taire. Surtout si nous venons de votre futur.

-Ha oui ? Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'exclama Rodney

-On pourrait changer les choses ? Il n'y aurait pas cet accident et…

-Cela suffit Juliette !

-Pardon mon colonel, chuchota l'adolescente.

-Il est hors de question de tenter de modifier le temps. Peut-être en avons-nous déjà changé le cours. Tant qu'aucune solution ne sera trouvée, nous resterons consignés dans le lieu que vous voudrez bien nous prêter.

-Mais mon colonel…

Un simple regard et Sarah se tut.

-C'est ce que j'allais vous ordonner de faire. Apres tout rien ne nous indique que vous dîtes la vérité. Le docteur Carson va donc vous faire des examens et vous resterez à l'infirmerie sous surveillance tant que les résultats ne seront pas connus. En attendant Rodney, cherchez moi une explication.

-Mais je…

Elisabeth le regarda.

-Je m'y colle. S'inclina-t-il.

Il n'avait plus qu'à annuler son RDV avec Katie Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

-Je suis dégoûtée ! se plaignait l'adolescente. Pour une fois, j'aurais pu travailler avec papa.

-Arrête donc de te plaindre, Juliette.

-Tu n'es pas content de voir ton père vivant ?

-Non ! Répliqua-t-il séchement.

Elle baissa la tête en lui demandant pardon. Ce sujet était tabou chez Jeff, elle le savait, mais de le voir en vie, elle espérait que Jeff en tirerait quelque satisfaction.

-Excuse-moi, petit souris. C'est juste que la situation est loin d'être aussi joyeuse que tu ne le crois. Allez, fais-moi un sourire.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Jeff, à 23 ans, voyait Juliette, 15 ans, comme sa petite sœur. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Peut-être même que cela venait d'avant, de cette amitié qui avait lié leurs pères. Il aurait préféré que l'adolescente reste sur la cité, mais elle était à son grand regret et surtout celui de son père la plus intelligente de tous les atlants. Surdouée, comme on disait. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une ado susceptible et fragile.

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ce Rodney là n'est pas le même que le tien.

-Moins vieux, et plus sympathique, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Juliette, sourit-il, tentant de la ramener à l'ordre.

Dans le bureau du Dr Weir, une discussion animée se faisait entendre.

-Nous avons la chance inouie que nos descendants viennent nous rendre visite. C'est une mane d'informations incroyables !

-A la différence que leur visite n'était pas prévu, MK.

Quelle sale habitude avait John a toujours le contredire !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, de un je n'ai pas tellement envie de connaitre mon futur, et de deux je ne suis pas sur que nos visiteurs aient envie de dévoiler certaines choses.

Elisabeth l'approuva. Seul Ronon, comme à son habitude, ne disait pas grand-chose. C'est Teyla qui eut le dernier mot.

-Ils ont peut etre des choses à nous apprendre qui pourraient certes nous etre utiles, Dr MK, mais nous devrions commencer par apprendre qui ils sont réellement, s'ils viennent vraiment de notre futur.

Il n'y avait pas que John qui aimait le contredire, tout compte fait.

-Tres bien attendons le compte-rendu de Carson. Et le votre, Rodney.

-Le mien ?

Il pencha la tête et retourna se mettre au boulot.

Elisabeth n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le lendemain, les résultats tombaient. D'abord de Carson.

« -Je peux vous affirmer à 99% qu'ils sont bien ceux qu'ils disent être.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Il pourrait s'agir de clones.

-Il est impossible pour un être humain d'avoir le même code génétique de quelqu'un d'autre. Le colonel et le major Bates ont exactement le même ADN. J'aurais pu avoir des doutes concernant les plus jeunes, je vous l'accorde. Mais… Je me suis permis de faire un test et il s'avère que je suis le père biologique de Sarah. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Rodney.

« -J'ai examiné les piques d'énergies de la porte, et il s'avère que l'arrivée de nos amis coincide avec un pique inexpliqué de la porte avec une activité élevée de notre soleil.

Elisabeth lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

-Je sais c'est compliqué, mais il y a eu une combinaison de plusieurs facteurs qui ont fait que… paf ils sont là.

-Rodney, j'aurais plus le deviner toute seule cela.

Il soupira.

-D'apres le récit du colonel Bates, la porte tremblait quand ils l'ont traversé pour rentrer sur Atlantis. Et ils n'étaient pas sur la planète qu'ils devaient initialement visité. Je pense qu'ils avaient déjà dû changer d'espace-temps à ce moment là.

-C'est quand même difficile à croire.

-Je sais. Tout ca pour dire que s'ils viennent du futur, ce n'est sans doute pas de notre réalité, conclut-il avant d'admettre qu'il serait difficile de les renvoyer chez eux sans savoir comment ils avaient pu arriver jusqu'ici. »

Elisabeth était bien embetée. Que devait-elle faire ? Les laisser emprisonnés alors qu'ils étaient là contre leur gré ? Les laisser aller et venir comme s'ils étaient chez eux **** alors les conséquences que cela impliquait ?

L'infirmerie s'était transformée en salle de réunion.

-En attendant que l'on trouve une solution et une explication, je vous laisse libre de vos gestes. Mais il ne vous sera pas permis d'aller où vous voulez. Vous avez sans doute l'impression d'être chez vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Douce et ferme à la fois. Un bras de fer dans un gant de velours.

-Nous allons vous attribuer deux grandes chambres près du refectoire. Vous etes tous les cinq sous la direction colonel Bates, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Et cela le restera, soyez en sûre. Déclara l'interessé.

-Tres bien, puisque l'on est d'accord… Bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Bien qu'Elisabeth le leur avait permis, le colonel Bates n'autorisa pas ses ouailles à aller où bon leur semblait. Les chambres, l'infirmerie, le mess, et les alentours de la porte des étoiles, mais ceci uniquement avec une escorte d'Atlantis. Ce n'était pas du tout du gout des jeunes, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elisabeth l'avait dit elle-même : ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Apres ses recommandations, le colonel Bates alla jusqu'au bureau de Weir. Cette dernière l'invita à entrer.

-J'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses que j'ai préféré taire lors de notre premier briefing.

Elle le fit s'assoir en face d'elle et rabaissa son ordinateur. Son rapport attendrait bien un jour de plus.

-S'il y a des choses à ne pas dire, je le comprendrais parfaitement commenca-t-elle.

-Je préférerais ne pas les évoquer, mais cela permettrait de comprendre bien des choses. Et je sais que vous êtes la plus apte sur la cité à les apréhender. Je ne veux pas que de mauvaises interprétations gachent notre chance de revenir chez nous, aussi infime soit-elle.

Vous savez, tous ces jeunes ont des rapports difficiles avec leurs parents. Conflits, disputes… quand ce n'est pas une absence totale de relation.

-Comment cela se passe avec votre fille ?

-Lily ? Bien je pense. C'est avec son frère que c'est plus difficile.

-Vous avez un fils ?

-C'est… plus compliqué.

Il hésita à continuer.

-Lily et Jeff sont demi frères. Ce sont vos enfants Docteur Weir.

-Pardon ?

Elle se redressa sur son siège.

-Jeff est le fils du colonel Sheppard et du docteur Weir de ma réalité. Quelques années apres sa mort, Elisabeth et moi… Enfin Lily est arrivée. Pour Jeff, c'était comme un abandon.

-Ouah oh… Je n'avais jamais pensé que…

-La situation semble bien différente ici. Vous avez gardé contact avec la Terre, vous avez un vaisseau Terrien pour vous aider. Nous, il a fallu que l'on s'adapte.

-Comment vous défendez-vous contre les wraiths ?

-Les E2PZ de la cité n'ont pas fait long feu face à leurs attaques successives. Nous avons trouvé un bouclier. Ce n'est pas celui de la cité, mais d'un autre peuple. Zelenka et MK ont travaillé longtemps dessus afin de l'adapter.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus.

-Je crois que cette situation pourrait être aussi bénéfique à vous qu'à nous tout compte fait.


End file.
